There are numerous applications in today's technology for extensible electrical cable assemblies to provide electrical power to reciprocally moving parts. Some mechanisms that require these assemblies include robots, typewriters, and computer printers.
An essential requirement for these assemblies is that one end of the cable be able to extend and retract smoothly, without interrupting electrical continuity or jamming the mechanism, while the other end of the cable remains substantially stationary. Common devices for producing this capability use revolving reels or housings and spring members which allow the cable to be unwound and rewound. To prevent continual twisting of the cable, these devices further require the use of a sliding contact member between the non-extensible end of the cable and the power source.
The present invention is directed to providing an extensible electrical cable assembly for use with flat flexible cable. The disclosed assembly has a minimum number of parts, a static cable support means, preferably a housing and a coiled length of cable having a connector attached to both ends. The only part of the disclosed assembly that moves is the extensible end of the cable as it extends and retracts. Because there are no moving parts in the support means, the non-extensible end of the cable is essentially held in a fixed position. The need for a sliding contact between it and the power source, therefore, is eliminated.